espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
SABRE International Security
Overview SABRE International Security & Investment Group is a British, conglomerate corporate entity with involvement in the Private Military arena, and the banking and finance markets of key members of the European Union. Thanks in part to its investment in Financial markets, the company achieves significant profit margins and due to its investment and appropriation of most industrial assets in the United Kingdom, both civil and military; the company is able to save significant expenditure on maintenance of its forces. SABRE presently holds minor security contracts in Southern Germany, France, and a major security contract in Cyprus; though, the focus of its resources and forces is in the United Kingdom, thanks to its heavy investment in the United Kingdoms industrial sites and centers, and banking industry. Present Holdings United Kingdom: Presently there are 4 offices in London, Liverpool, Bath and York; all of which function as a combined headquarters system for co-ordination, including controlling a large section of the UK industrial and finance industry. SABRE also operates 3 dockyards; but the largest being in Swansea which is used to house Heli Command Mobile LPD-01 that the company operates. France: Central offices in Vichy, along with numerous banking companies, all owned and operated by SABRE, controlling a large portion of the French economy; and its industrial sector. Germany: Central offices in Munich, along with numerous banking companies, all owned and operated by SABRE, controlling a large portion of the German economy; and its industrial sector. Cyprus: Central offices in Limassol and dockyard facilities held by SABRE, including several major copper deposits, all of which are being mined for the Copper deposits. Presently deployed to maintain the border between Turkish held Cyprus and Cyprus, and to ensure its own extensive assets on Cyprus are secured. Ghana: Central offices maintained in Kumasi, along with a number of mines for both hydrocarbons and rare materials. Presently deployed to counter the drug trafficking trade in Ghana. Duchy of Baltia: A former Soviet communications outpost and ammo dump, the Bunker has been updated and fitted with modern equipment to dramatically improve SABRE communications in the Region, along with replenishment rates for Contractors; Though the bunker still requires additional repairs, modernization and extension to provide efficient support. Relations with other Factions New German Republic: A somewhat strained, and fractious peace exists between the two, with SABRE unwilling to make any move against the NGR; and NGR, for the moment, not opening any confrontations with the group which would encourage a response. Tbonian People's Republic of Tbonia: Whilst no official means of communication has been established with the nation of Tbonia, SABRE prefers this present set of affairs. Kraaivuur International: Presently in conflict with the PMC company, following a small corporate raid, and now in the Duchy of Baltia, though the two have yet to engage each other directly. Tacticus Solutions: '''Relations with Tacticus Solutions are cordial at present, and have continued to warm through numerous agreements and concordances. '''Duchy of Baltia : '''Relations with Baltia are cordial at present, and have continued to warm through numerous agreements and concordances. '''Eastern Legion: Relations are hostile between the PMC and the group, with exchanges of hostilities being common in Baltian territory. Platine Commonwealth: Relations are secure at this point, with future co-operation expected in coming weeks. Khanate of Tunguska: Presently on positive terms, thanks mainly to Tunguskas air assaults against Kraaivuur Aircraft above Baltia. Executives and Overseer staff * George Haines: 'Founder and CEO of SABRE, former decorated veteran of the Falklands War, and with the present War Economy being ever present and booming; Sir George Haines celebrates his achievements in contemplative silence, and ignoring the somewhat numerous low points of his ventures, following his departure from British Armed Forces. The SABRE that he'd founded following his departure from the British Army in 1985, changed drastically; with new technologies and resources at its disposal, a far cry from the original units of SABRE, which consisted of 4 Westland Whirldwinds, 4 Westland Wessex helicopters and a number of Land Rovers. Unfortunately, due to health issues; Haines has passed on a number of roles he wouldn't have dreamed of relinquishing to the company board. * 'Jasper Bonnet: '''Long time Overseer for contractors of SABRE, and all around loud-mouth who enjoys berating his lesser; this coming from a Scottish former Captain in the Royal Marines, who ended his career with the loss of his arm up to the elbow, which was later amputated at the shoulder due to being untreatable in the eyes of most medical practitioners in the British Armed Forces. Despite his negative affect on the attitude of most of the men serving under his direct command, the tactics and training he calls upon works fairly well, allowing SABRE to excel in contracts both large and small. Despite this, Bonnet maintains a pleasant attitude with the longer serving contractors, and has a special place in his shallow heart for Scottish contractors, granting them special privileges, even if the contractors themselves are somewhat poorly performing their duties; much to the chagrin of Sir George Haines. Infantry Units '''Contractor: The Contractor is the backbone of SABRE infantry, deploying to all areas of SABRE's influence, and used in both company holdings defense, and in defending contract obliged holdings. Most originate from UK, South Africa, Canadian, German or French backgrounds, but there exists overall a mixed cultural and national background in SABRE contractor forces. SABRE Security Services: SABRE Security Services are amongst some of the finest trained PMC operators in Europe, the Middle East and in Africa, their backgrounds in the Special Air Service, French Foreign Legion and former Apartheid Officers; trained also in advanced CQC moves, and in advanced weaponry usage; to secure company interests, and safeguard them. Support Staff: SABRE Support staff are the basic employees in most regional offices, comprising of foreign and ethnic citizens of the country the office is based in, and operate long and arduous hours to achieve ambitions and adhere to SABRE guidelines. Vehicle fleet Thanks to SABRE's holdings the industrial industry in the United Kingdom, the company is able to manufacture most foreign vehicles by its own assets, with the caviar of manufacturing them under contract and under the agreement that the company doesn't commit the vehicles to re-sale, unless to the manufacturer. The group however; does see fit to purchase vehicles in large numbers from industry assets not owned by the group, to cover the demands of its forces for vehicles fleet fillers. Most notable a purchase; is the Mobile Command center and Heli-carrier of the company, a former Aircraft Carrier of the Royal Navy; HMS Illustrious. NHIndustries NH90: '''The mainstay air platform of choice for SABRE, the NH90 replaced the aging Westland Whirlwind that the company flew for many years, and is deployed in almost all of SABREs mandates, holdings and conflicts, thanks to the relative cost effectiveness of the air frame. '''UAZ Utility Vehicles: Commonly used by SABRE, due in part to their rugged durability; but mostly due to the inexpensiveness of the vehicles. Often with mounted weaponry for high intensity skirmishes; the vehicles are an effective Troop transport. M113 armored personnel carrier: Deployed in small numbers, though in a concentrated number in Cyprus, the vehicle makes up the mainstay armored transport of SABRE, often employed for high risk areas, or in urban conflict zones. Panhard AML-245: Deployed almost exclusively in Cyprus, the Panhard is one of the companies light armored vehicles; ideal for providing fire on to transports or lightly armored vehicles. Despite issues of engine maintenance and periodic turret jams; the Panhard is nevertheless functional and effective fighting vehicle in the companies roster. Heli Command Mobile LPD-01 (formerly HMS Illustrious): Used as a mobile command center in the Mediterranean sea, and in European coastal waters by SABRE, the Heli-carrier has been accredited as the groups most ambitious purchase in recent years, and perhaps the most costly to maintain in the groups arsenal. '''River-class patrol vessel: '''Used to defend shipping ports and company property located near the coast of operating nations; the River-class patrol vessels in service have been well maintained, and operate fairly well in most conditions; including in combat situations. Gallery First Baltian Republic SABRE Fly-overs.png|Air patrols in the First Baltian Republic SABRE Generic Patrol.png|Training operation in Germany Cyprus Supply Train Exported.png|Supply train in Cyprus Category:Factions Category:V5 Factions Category:SABRE International Security & Investment Group Category:Inactive Factions